El tintinear de las campanas
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Noise Marie era un hombre normal. Podrían decir que el más normal de la Orden, incluso. Un hombre con sus propios anhelos y sueños. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto-2016 "Noise Marie" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! ¡Lady Crystal con un nuevo reto del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**_

 _ **Ahh~ Le ha tocado a Marie este mes. Es la primera vez que participo en un mes de apreciación si no me equivoco, y no ha estado mal.**_

 _ **En fin, vayamos a lo nuestro**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto- 2016- "Noise Marie" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**_

 _ **Tipo de sonido: Sin Ruido**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 233.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten!**_

 **El tintinear de las campanas**

Noise Marie era un hombre que siempre distinguía los sonidos. Nunca creyó que eso sería muy importante, pero por supuesto, eso fue antes de descubrir acerca de los akumas.

Recordaba lo mucho que aturdido que había estado al escuchar por primera vez aquel horrendo chirrido que emitían los akumas. Con el tiempo había aprendido a soportarlo, centrándose en contarles, en determinar la posición de cada aliado y enemigo en el campo, y a veces se concentraba tanto en esa tarea que era incluso capaz de ignorarlo.

Toda su vida había escuchado tantos ruidos, a los cuales no les daba importancia…

En su infancia, al crecer, las risas, los juegos, cuando todavía no le importaba demasiado el futuro. Luego, el momento en que entró en la Orden. Incluso al perder la vista, sus propios gritos hacían eco en su cabeza.

Por eso, en aquel campo de batalla, Marie esperaba escuchar al menos un sonido. Algo que le indicara que, o había amigos, o había enemigos. Sus respiraciones, sus latidos. Algo. Cualquier cosa le hubiera servido para entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero no podía escucharse ni a sí mismo.

No podía escuchar.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Le hubiera gustado haber apreciado más aquellos sonidos que le demostraban que seguía vivo.

Marie no era fanático de los ruidos muy fuertes.

Por eso, ni una sola campana de la iglesia sonó para despedirse de aquél ataúd.

 _ **Lady de vuelta. Es difícil escribir todo lo que se quiere en un máximo de 500 palabras. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Crystal aquí. Ya saben, el reto del foro resurgiendo entre las cenizas, con Marie como protagonista del mes…**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto- 2016- "Noise Marie" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 275**_

Si les preguntaban, ninguno sabría contestar ni cómo ni cuándo habían llegado a cuarta base. Al haberse conocido, las cosas se habían ido dando. Quizás era porque Miranda era la primera mujer de su edad con la que Marie podía hablar tranquilamente en mucho tiempo. Había sido una linda amistad al principio, pero fue avanzando más y más, al punto de no poder controlar sus impulsos al encontrarse solos en una habitación.

Habitación en la que los jadeos se hacían más y más audibles a medida que pasaban los segundos. Eran dos personas. Hombre y mujer. Eran adultos. Ellos sabían que la iglesia jamás lo penalizaría.

Pero eran exorcistas. Por mucho interés que podrían llegar a tener en que dos elegidos por dios procrearan, este no era el momento adecuado para ello.

Por más que entre jadeo y jadeo se unieran más y más profundo, encontrando la satisfacción al unir sus cuerpos de aquella forma tan íntima, sabían que no tenían que hacerlo. No cuando habían tenido una invasión en los cuarteles generales hace nada. Pero no podían evitarlo. Además del placer que provocaba ese acto, también los ayudaba a conocerse más a fondo.

Era una forma rara de hacerlo, y ellos lo sabían. También sabían que por la mañana uno se iría, fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos la noche anterior, y fingiendo que lo de ellos sólo era una bonita amistad. Era difícil de sobrellevar.

Si con eso podían seguir teniendo algo tan lindo en medio de una sangrienta guerra, donde no sabían si esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos, era un precio que estaban totalmente dispuestos a pagar.

 _ **Pues… Sí. Miranda y Marie…Los shippeo, ¿De acuerdo? Digo, ¿Quién no lo hace? Me sorprendería si hubiera alguien que no lo hace. En fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos en el próximo drabble.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola otra vez! Ya saben, el reto del foro resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto- 2016- "Noise Marie" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**_

 _ **Género: Friendship**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 222**_

 _ **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

El equipo Tiedoll era divertido a ojos de Marie.

Él era el más normal entre ellos. Tiedoll era un hombre un tanto impredecible y sensible. Kanda era un apático con sentimientos muy dentro de él. Y luego estaba Daysia.

Daysia era joven y con mucha energía, y eso a veces abrumaba a Marie, pero le divertía. Siempre decía lo primero que se le venía a la mente, y muchas veces el chico lo hacía sólo para hacerlos reír o para hacer que se preocuparan por él en lugar de la guerra.

Marie no se reía mucho, entonces Daysia volvió su meta personal el que lo hiciera. Lo quería mucho. Los quería mucho, a pesar de no querer vivir más.

Ellos hacían todo un tanto más llevadero.

De vez en cuando, por las noches, se acordaba de Daysia gastándole bromas estúpidas, en las que caía para hacerle feliz.

Había querido mucho a Daysia. El que tendría que haber estado colgado sin órganos esa noche tendría que haber sido él. Pero, a diferencia de su maestro, él no derramaría ni una lágrima por el chico.

Le recordaría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Como a todos sus amigos en el cielo, le tocaría un réquiem con su inocencia y luego continuaría su vida, esperando aquel momento en que se pudiera reunir con todos ellos.

 _ **Esta drabble ha tenido que ser el que más me ha costado, y aún no estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Pero no tengo mejores ideas. Yo creo que Daysia habría intentado que todos se rieran para olvidarse de sus problemas. En fin. ¡Uno más y habré terminado este reto!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Foro, reto. Todo eso. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto- 2016- "Noise Marie" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**_

 _ **Emoción: Felicidad**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 274**_

Marie no podía ver nada. Había dejado de luchar, no podía ubicarse ni a él ni a sus compañeros. Sabía que los akumas habían desaparecido, encantados de destruir las inocencias de sus camaradas, mientras que él se había escondido al notar que sólo sería un estorbo para ellos al no poder luchar.

Qué frustración. Él estuvo entre los cadáveres por horas. Aquel hedor empezó a quedarse en su nariz, e incluso días después le fue imposible probar bocado sin tener ganas de devolver. Se sentó en alguna parte, no sabía en donde, y recordó los rostros de sus amigos. Lo último que recordaría haber visto sería aquél golpe, y los gritos de sus compañeros. Había buscado su inocencia, pero no podía encontrarla. Ahora la tenía entre sus dedos nuevamente, y no estaba seguro de querer tocarla.

Le habían felicitado más de una vez por convertir una música tan bonita en un arma capaz de destruir demonios, pero ahora lo único que él quería era que llegara a los cielos, incluso con Dios, para pedir perdón por sus actos, por pedir perdón por haber sido un estorbo, para pedirles perdón por no haber muerto en batalla con ellos. La música brotó sola, Marie ni siquiera tenía que pensar lo que hacía.

—No sabemos cuándo será la siguiente misión, Marie. Descansa, por favor.

—He descubierto que aún puedo tocar, incluso sin vista.

Era una estupidez y lo sabía. Pero, aun así, le reconfortaba aquella música. Le reconfortaba ser capaz de enviarle algo a los cielos.

Incluso si ya no podía ver, el poder seguir llenando los oídos de alguien con su música le llenaba de felicidad.

 _ ***Redoble de tambores* ¡Hemos terminado! Lo admito, escribir sobre Marie me costó mucho, pero también me divertí. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, pasen por el foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
